


Chaos twins go pink

by Eliboii



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Chaos Twins, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No romantic relationship, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliboii/pseuds/Eliboii
Summary: Based off a head cannon I have: the first time techno ever dyed his hair pink they were teenagers and he convinced Wilbur to dye his fringe at the same time. tommy was sat on the side of the bath begging to be like his big brothers so they gave him a pink bandana
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219





	Chaos twins go pink

“Will.... will... WILL”

“What techno?”

“Will you dye your hair with me?”

Walking out his room Will turned to face his twin looking down to the dye in techno’s hands running a hand through his curly locks. “Sure techno, but only my fringe” checking his watch smoothing out his yellow jumper “papa is going out shopping so he will be for a while. He leaves in 15 we will do it then” 

“Thank you will” smiling up at his brother,who dispite being the younger twin was taller, techno looked towards the stairs seeing a smaller figure moving towards them. Following his brothers eyes Wilbur turned to look at the small figure 

“Wilby? Tech? What are you talking about?” The small blonde boy stood looking at the teen twins trying to see what techno had in his hands walking closer to the two boys

“Nothing toms” Will said as he crouched to look at his brother

“Yeah nothing twerp” techno crouch down looking to his twin hiding the dye behind him ruffling Tommy’s hair with his free hand. Pouting as he tried to bat techno’s hands away 

“I know you are up to something” glaring at the two boys “Papa said you gots to come say bye before he goes shopping” turning to walk back down the stairs. The twins giggling as they get behind him techno rolling the pot of dye into his and Wilburs room following his brothers. The twins grab ahold of each of Tommy’s arms hauling him up into the air “hey, put me down” wiggling about he shouts before giggling as the trio make their way down the stairs Tommy dangling between the twins. 

“Wilbur and Technoblade Watson!” Phil stood by the door arms crossed “what have I told you about carrying your brother down the stairs?” Reaching to talk tommy off the boys placing him on his him 

“Sorry papa” looking down in sync smiling as Phil reaches out to ruffle both boys hair 

“Right boys you to behave” placing tommy on the floor kissing his head “you too toms” phil opened the door walking out before turning back “and no more carrying toms up and down the stairs” 

“Bye papa” the boys chorused waving as Phil closed the door 

“Right techno lets go” clapping his hands will headed towards the stairs techno following on behind running up the stairs tommy trailing behind 

“Wait!” Tommy stomped his foot grumbling. Turning to him the twins started questioning “you said you weren’t doing anything” stomping his foot down as he reached the top 

“We weren’t” the twins giggled 

“Your creepy, why do you talk at the same time?” Tommy pouted 

“Well gremlin child we are twins” will smirks “and anyway we weren’t doing anything then” turning to wrap an arm around his twin “now, we are dyeing our hair aren’t we techno” 

“Yes Wills” ducking under wills arm techno ran into the room with striped walls  
Phil had painted them when the twins had argued over the colour. Wilbur wanted blue techno had wanted pink “it was my idea will just agreed” smiling smugly as he walked back out holding the stuff 

“Can I dye my hair too” bouncing excitedly on his toes tommy asked grinning up at his brother the gaps in his teeth showing “please wilby please” 

“ ‘Fraid not little bro papa would kill us.”

“Your dyeing your hair” pouting tommy turned to techno ready to ask him 

“Sorry kiddo papa would definitely kill us and besides we are 13 hardly little kids like you” laughing as he heads into the bathroom “hurry up wills” 

“You coming gremlin” holding his hand out to tommy. Grabbing ahold of his brothers hand the pair walk to the bathroom to see techno sitting on the side of the tub bleach in one hand gloves in the other. “Need a little help tech?”

“Clearly” looking to will as if to state the obvious 

“Toms go sit next to techno” taking the dye out of the brunettes hand to mix the bleach on the sink counter “techno take your hair down will you” 

“Techy can I help you please” tommy said reaching out for his brothers braid “please” ruffling Tommy’s hair as he smiles at him 

“Sure tommy” shifting slightly so his back was to tommy “but be careful” techno smiled as he felt his youngest brother eagerly yet gently pull apart the braid in his hair “almost done wills?” Wilbur spun around pulling on the gloves from the box making a show of pulling the edge having it slap against his wrist smiling at the two before him. Seeing tommy finish taking out techno’s braid Wilbur holds up the bleach 

“Yes tech it’s done” walking towards the tub “spin around then” holding the brush up Wilbur takes a hold of the long brunette locks before him taking the bleach covered brush to it. Piece by piece techno’s hair was covered in the goopy liquid. Tommy bouncing beside them reaching out to touch “toms don’t touch it your gremlin child” watching him pout Wilbur bops him on the nose before spinning around to the mirror applying bleach to his fringe before dumping the bowl in the sink “now we wait” 

“How long do you have to wait wilby?” Tommy was bouncing on his toes desperate to see his brothers hair. Laughing at his brothers excitement techno shook his head 

“About forty minutes toms well for my anyway Will has less hair than me so maybe 30 for him” standing up wrapping his hair atop his head techno held a hand out for his brother “lets go watch some tv while we wait” the three boys headed into the twins room landing in the beanbags Wilbur grabbing the remote switching on some random cartoon for tommy to enjoy. As the minutes passed every so often a “how long now wilby” could be heard followed by a “not long now toms” and a giggle from Technoblade. Eventually time was up and the three headed into the bathroom once more 

“Now do you wash it off Wills, do you?” Tommy asked bouncing up and down tapping on Wilbur’s shoulder. Shrugging tommy of Wilbur leaned over the bath 

“Yes tommy” waving his arm out to Technoblade “mind rinsing my hair out?” Wilbur watched as his brother walked towards him taking ahold of the shower head 

“Of course Wils, turn the tap on will you tommy” excited to be able to help tommy jumped to techno’s request watching as techno scrubbed at wills hair giggling at the water dripped down will’s face “all finished will” 

“Your turn techno” will said moving so his brother may take his place. 

“Thanks will” techno crouched down next to tommy feeling the water trickle down his face techno watched the bleach run from his hair falling into the bath. 

“Up you get techno” holding a towel out for techno to take will began drying his hair with his own towel. Tommy’s giggles could be heard as the boys dried their hair taking in turns with the hair dyer 

“Wilby wilby look” Tommy shouted jumping up and down “me and techy have the same hair” batting will’s hands away and he begins to tickle tommy “will” Tommy’s giggles let out 

“Yes toms it is but not for long” Wilbur smiled “think you could grab the hair dye for me gremlin” tommy to off like a shot always excited to be apart of what ever the twins were doing at that time 

“Works every time” techno smirked 

“Definitely” will laughed nudging watching as tommy ran back in dye in hand pouting as he came to a stop “what’s wrong gremlin?” 

“I want pink hair like you and techy” tommy complained crossing his arms Watching as his brothers whispered to each other

“I think I have an idea” techno headed towards the bathroom door “wait here” rushing across the hall Technoblade rummaged through his draws before grabbing something returning to the waiting boys “here” 

“What is it techy?” Tommy asked trying to get a glimpse of what techno had brought when Wilbur covered his eyes “wilby?” Feeling something against his forehead tommy stood still trying not to wiggle to much 

“All done toms” techno finished tying the cloth around Tommy’s head as Wilbur to his hands from Tommy’s eyes 

“It’s pink” tommy grinned excitedly “a pink bandana” running to hug techno “thank you techy” 

“I think he likes it techno” will said looking to his brother in the mirror as he applied dye to his hair 

“I think your right wills” techno stepped out of Tommy’s grasp to stand by his twin “ready to do mine?”

“Of course” going to stand behind techno Wilbur begins applying the dye to techno’s long hair strand by strand tommy jumping around behind them as the hair slowly turns from blonde to pink. “Now to wait another twenty minutes” setting a timer to go off when the hair would be set 

“Really wilby” Tommy pouted coming to stand on the toilet seat beside them “why does it always take soooooooooo loooooong” tommy complained dramaticly falling as Wilbur caught him laughing techno giggling into his hand beside them. The boys joked around laughing and before they knew it them timer went of 

“See tommy it wasn’t that long” will said as he crouched down to rinse his hair off “little help here blade” techno took a hold of the shower head he was holding as tommy leaned to look at the pink swirling the base of the bathtub. 

“Is it techy’s turn yet?” Tommy asked impatiently watching yes the water ran clear 

“As a matter of fact it is gremlin child” will replied standing to dry his hair before taking techno’s place of shower hold “down you go big bro” he laughed helping techno remove the dye the water once again running pink “tommy get a towel for techno will you?” Smiling as the boy bounced off to grab a towel “almost done tech” turning the tap of Wilbur reached for the towel tommy had brought back with him. “Catch” will shouted as he threw the towel at the now standing techno giggling as he spluttered. 

“Dry it techy dry it” the blonde boy chanted “you too wilby” he giggled as the twind started attacking each other with their towels and the hair dryer “stop it wilby”he shouted as the now pink and brunette boy pointed the hair dyer at the blonde laughing. Hear the door downstairs the eldest boys returned to drying their hair “papa!” Smiling to the twins “hurry up papas home” giggling “I wanna show him we are matching” 

“Ok toms nearly done” Wilbur smiles bumping techno with his hip “come on tech” throwing his towel to the wash basket holding his hand out for tommy. Wilbur looked over his shoulder to see techno grabbing the hand tommy had held out for him. “Let’s go show papa”  
The trio headed down the stairs in search of their dad. Seeing Phil stood at the bottom of the stairs tommy took off like a shot. 

“Papa! Look” tommy ran wrapping his arms around Philza waist “we are all matching papa” looking down at his sons head phil noticed the bandana instantly recognising it as techno’s smiling at his youngest. Slowly he looked up to the eldest two stood on the bottom of the stairs. 

“So pink huh boys ?” Phil said laughing opening his arms for the twins “looks good” smiling as the chaos twins ran into his arms “but I’m starting to think I shouldn’t leave you lot at home” not meaning it in the slightest evidences bu the blinding smile on Phil’s face “I hope you boys had fun but I think it’s time for food” leading the boys to the kitchen listening to the boys chatting behind him. “So what do you want boys?” 

“Can we have pink waffles papa?” Tommy sweetly looked up not understanding the laughter around him but enjoy the attention nonetheless 

“Of course toms” phils said ruffling Tommy’s hair smiling at his sons. Proud of the eldest from including their brother and tommy well tommy was just tommy he always brought a smile.


End file.
